Forum:Proposition - Updated Weapon Template
THIS VOTE RAN FROM THE 30TH OF AUGUST 2014 (4:00 PM PST), TO THE 27TH OF MAY (11:59 PM PST). THIS VOTE IS HEREBY CLOSED, WITH THE VERDICT AS FOLLOWS: 7-0 'YES' MAJORITY IN FAVOR OF KEEPING OLD WEAPON STATISTICS. 3-0 'YES' MAJORITY IN FAVOR OF USING WEIGHT. 0-2 'NO' MAJORITY IN FAVOR OF USING AMMO. 4-0 'YES' MAJORITY IN FAVOR OF ADDING KILL FEED ICON. Introduction This is what everyone has been waiting for! The new updated template! I've modified the existing item template in my sandbox for a few hours, making sure that it's glitch-free (although it may still have errors). I've made this proposition so we all can find a solution and decide what's best for the wiki. Voice your opinion here! Backstory The recent Combat Arms Reboot patch has revamped and renovated the whole shop, making most of our information not matching to what it is displayed in the game. Therefore, we need to make significant changes to the wiki as a whole. What should we do now? We need to decide what we should keep, add, and remove to help our readers find what they are looking for. Let's vote! There are sections below in which you may vote and voice your opinions. You can just vote yes using or no using . A reason is not required, as this proposition can be a quick vote. You do not have to vote in every section if you do not wish to vote. 'Old Weapon Statistics' The Combat Arms Wiki is a database for Combat Arms. It is a place where users can find information to everything about Combat Arms. If users wanted to look for old weapon statistics, should we keep them on the wiki and archive it or remove it altogether? Use to keep the old statistics, to remove them completely. Support # We need to keep the statistics in case if anyone ever needs a reference. Also, the statistics in the game files may not match the ones displayed in the shop. ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) # We need to keep the statistics in case if anyone ever needs a reference. ZombieW 20:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC-0300) # Never know. I prefer the old stats anyways. [[User:LovingKate|'Kitteh']] [[Message Wall:LovingKate|'Purrr']] 02:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) # Definitely need to keep the old stats. We are a database after all. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) # For reasons stated above Liveandie (talk) 00:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) # We need old stats for references. Arkzan (talk) 00:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) # No reason not to remove them. SynthesisRTF (talk) 07:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Oppose # # # Comments/Other Suggestions 'Weight vs. Portability' The Combat Arms Reboot has changed "portability" and renamed it "weight." However, some people will disagree with one another about the definition of the words. Therefore, a word may be preferred over the other. Should we use "weight" or use "portability?" Use to change to "weight," to keep it at "portability." Support # I think we should match the game's description to avoid confusion. Although there is a slight difference between the definition of portability and weight, I really don't mind about which word is being used. I just don't want to confuse our readers. ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) # ZombieW 20:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC-0300) # Keep consistent with the game's current stats. If it is weight, it shall be weight. After all, the new stats says for example: 13 weight. If we had that listed as portability, some people might confuse it with 13 portability of the old stat, meaning extremely heavy, while in reality, having a low weight, logically would mean the weapon being light. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oppose # # # Comments/Other Suggestions 'Ammo vs. Max Ammo and Remaining Ammo' The Combat Arms Reboot has also changed the way we see number of ammunition a weapon has. Instead of having the regular number of ammunition over the regular of ammunition in reserve (e.g. 30/90, 50/50, 100/100, 1/2), Nexon has made 2 separate sections for ammunition: max ammo and remaining ammo. Should we change ammo to two separate sections, "Max ammo and Remaining ammo," or keep "ammo" as is? Use to change ammo to "Max ammo and Remaining ammo," to keep it at ammo. Support # # # Oppose # I think that we should keep it at ammo because max ammo and remaining ammo is a bit confusing. ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) # Keep the original. It essentially states the same info in a shorter, more concise way. I actually think while consistency is good, Nexon's method of listing the 30/90 ammo, as 'max ammo 30', 'remaining ammo 90', is extremely misleading. The weapon itself doesn't have a maximum ammo of 30 rounds. It just has 30 rounds in the clip or whatever magazine feed it uses. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) # Comments/Other Suggestions # Maybe we can change the wording of max ammo and remaining ammo to have the definition fit better? ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) # I think we should let in both ways, as his example of the M134 Minigun. ZombieW 20:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC-0300) 'Kill Feed Icon' This is new feature that I have implemented in the item template. It features a kill feed icon, which is what you see in the game when a player kills another player with the weapon they used. It is really helpful for our readers to see how a weapon looks like in the kill feed. However, some people may not like it for other particular reasons. Should we implement the kill feed icon in the item template? Use for yes, for no. Support # ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) # ZombieW 20:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC-0300) # Sure why not? As a database, having more, useful and correct information is always a plus. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) # I see no reason not to have it. SynthesisRTF (talk) 07:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Oppose # # # Comments/Other Suggestions Questions, comments, and concerns about anything else If you guys noticed the M134 Minigun in the shop, it does not display rate of fire and accuracy. Should we combine the old and the new statistics together? ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) #In reply to your suggestion, definitely not. Nexon themselves have mentioned they are still working on fixing missing statistics. I know that the Krissmas Specops is still missing stats as well, so we should wait for definite statistics rather than mixing and matching old and new. The stats would not translate very well in general. A 90 rate of fire on a Minigun is ridiculously low according to the new stats. Even an M14 in single fire mode can fire faster than that. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *I would have to agree with Inc1t3Ful that we should keep the old and new statistics separate. ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 05:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I admittedly failed at getting back into editing Combat Arms stuff, but I want to remember the thing with page translations. If there aren't any vetos I suggest the google translator line should be removed just as well during the rework. --Soulblydd (talk) 23:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *I may work on removing the translation feature with if everyone else also agree. ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 05:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC)